In recent years, it has become desirable for radio communication devices to become smaller so that they may be carried more easily by a user. However, the bandwidth of an antenna arrangement in such a device is usually affected by the size of the device. Generally, the bandwidth of the antenna arrangement decreases as the size of the device is reduced. For example, the bandwidth of the antenna arrangement decreases if the dimensions of the ground plane (usually the printed wiring board of the device) are reduced, or if the height of the antenna arrangement above the ground plane is reduced.
Currently, antenna arrangements are provided whereby each antenna is connected to a tuneable load which can shift the narrow bandwidth of each antenna to the correct operational frequency. For example, the tuneable loads may shift the operational frequency from GSM 1800 to GSM 1900. However, tuneable loads increase the number of components in the device and may increase the cost of the device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative antenna arrangement.